daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitcase search!
Plot This video is filmed right after Daisy uploaded the video searching the attic. When she uploaded the attic video, she had received many comments asking what is in the drawers and suitcases. The items inside the suitcase include: a book titled One Hundred Years of Solitude ''with an orange post-it note on page 65; old sweaters that can be seen being worn in later videos; a mood ring; and a locked box. She broke her nail opening the locked box. The contents of the box include: a bag of tumbled stones; an old stamp of a girl watering flowers; a Keep Calm and Carry On tin box that contained tea bags; a pin that says "Hooray for library kids;" a hair clip; a wiry necklace, possibly meant to hold one of the tumbled stones inside; red dangly earrings; a single heart-shaped earring, old and dried up pink nail polish; a razor blade; choker necklace; and a tiny music box that plays a song from Alice in Wonderland. She recognizes the song from her childhood. After a second, she remembers that there is also a note. The note says: "When I look at you, when I stand in the mirror and look at both of us, I know that God is real." Daisy says she does not know if that is part of a poem. She also mentions she found a used match and an unopened pack of carbon paper. She begins to get choked up talking about the paper. She says that her dad used to get her carbon paper to use for her typewriter. She begins to cry trying to talk about her father, and abruptly ends the video. Subplot The hidden captions begin to pop up after certain objects are shown. After the music box: * ''Brain working overtime Remembering the note: * feeling like an idiot * did you really just forget the note? * or did you want to have it all to yourself? * stupid or selfish? After the carbon paper: * tidal wave of emotions come crashing back * struggling to push it down. keep going. just move on. * crushing failure. Theories and Explanations * It is likely these items belonged to Daisy's mother. By the contents of the suitcase and the box, Daisy seems to be very similar to her mother. Her mother had the stamp of a girl watering flowers, and Daisy has her garden. Her mother had the music box that played a song from the movie Alice in Wonderland, which Daisy had watched many times growing up. There is nail polish, and we later discover Daisy loves to do her nails. * In the comment section, user Kristy C says "Also i checked out the page in the book, talks about a guy that was giving poetry to a woman that visited him in prison, he kept them in a locked drawer. Maybe there's a drawer in the attic with more important notes. It reminds me of the scrap of poetry you found.﻿" In a future video, "Full Face Alan Makeup Look," Daisy points out that the page includes something about a locked box, so she thinks her dad's notes are in a locked chest somewhere. * The hidden captions seem to be the inner voice of Daisy due to her struggle with her anxiety disorder. * In the description and in a pinned comment, Daisy says she did not celebrate birthdays or give gifts on Christmas growing up, explaining her lack of knowledge of wrapping paper. * The writing on her arm is binary code, as stated in the pinned comment. There has been some speculation as to what the binary is. One reddit user believes that the letter "s" is written on her arm. There is no follow up or reason for an "s" to be written on her arm. Description September 16, 2017 Hi guys! so this is what was inside the suitcase i found in the attic a few weeks ago. Let me know if you guys find any clues that might hint at where my dad's notes could be because im still pretty lost. Alan is recovering nicely but he still want really in a position to be filmed so this is what i decided to do. Also I blurred the note because something told me it was very special and i wanted to keep it just for me. thank you for understanding. And because a lot of people were asking in the attic video, no i really have never seen the thin decorative paper before. many of you have said its for wrapping birthday presents. i didnt gett birthday presents growing up. birthdays were never anything special in my house. anywhay thanks for your fedback and comments@! my twitter is @daisybrownreal Pinned Comment hi guys! i just wanted to answer some of thw questions people have posted in the comments: 1. written on my arm is a bianary code, its not a tattoo. you guys know im interested in math and science and so i got bored and just started doodleing on my arm. 2. about the attic video: yes my attic is an attic and not a closet, the door is on a landing that is slanted making the door close itself. that's why its so dark. But if you really believe that its a closet than thats okay! it is! watch my videos however you want. 3. The note is blurred out because something tells me its very special and personal for me and so i wanted to keep it for myself. not trying to be rude. 4. yes i actually don't know what wrapping paper is (also from the attic video). i was informed that its for wrappijg birthday and christmas presents which i didnt know, because growin g up birthdays were never a big celebration, and we didnt give presents on christmas. 5. Alan is recovering nicely. H should be in a video next week! 6. people are asking to see my face. im not "hiding" my face or wnyhting. i just dont think its that important to the videos i make. also its hard to set up a camera so it shows my face AND what im actually trying to show you guys. 7. okay, i know i got worked up at the end of this video. its hard for me to think about my dad. i miss him and hes not here. please dont make fun of me. 8. a lot of people are asking about my mom. i know nothing about my mom. i've never met her. like i said i was raised by just my dad and hes never told me anything about her. i dont know where she is right now.﻿Category:Plot